Talk:Go Shijima
The "R" symbol Mach shares the same symbol as Drive, which depicts an R enclosed in a circle. Which means they are the second pair of Riders to be represented by the same emblem since the original Double Riders, who share the emblem of the Tachibana Racing Club. Coincidentally, the emblems of both groups feature the letter "R". Gokyr586 (talk) 13:47, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Actually their are a lot of other rider that share the same symbol. I mean all the oni rider from hibiki have have the same emblem.--Ovidkid (talk) 12:25, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Signal-less From what I saw of Mach henshin the signal is formed right with the suit so he never signal-less--Ovidkid (talk) 12:25, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :Assuming you mean the plain white circle, there are pictures on the page proving that wrong, sorry. Deadheat Mach sound Source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubHf6NkII_k Additionally, when the Deadheat Shift Car is inserted, the Driver says "Signal Bike Shift Car!" Gokyr586 (talk) 01:31, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Time limit From what I understand it not that the rider system has a time limit it just that Go's body can only handle the Mach system for a short while but the time will become longer the more Go gets use to the system.Ovidkid (talk) 10:37, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Deadheat Mach or Dead Heat Mach Should the "Deadheat" in "Deadheat Mach" be two words instead of one? I ask because every other use of said word has been written as "Dead Heat'. Greg Cassella (talk) 06:13, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Sachiko Emoto? Did I miss out something while watching Drive? Who is Sachiko Emoto? Gokyr586 (talk) 13:54, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Deadheat tire exchanges I was just looking through the mach page on the offical tv asahi site and they count mach deadheat arabull as a seperate form so doesn't that mean that it and the other tire excanges like Naorl and Moerl are their own form they just haven't have pages yet.Ovidkid (talk) 01:42, July 20, 2015 (UTC) http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/rider/deadheat_mach_arabull/ Mach New Forms! Tribute To Chase's Death! Mach Chaser Form. Mach is getting another new form finally, i don't it was either fusion, super or final. All i knew its was a tribute and shedding our tears for Chase. Sign your posts please! As for what to label this form, it qualifies as a Fusion Form as it combines the power of Chaser and Mach.--Aldo The Fox (talk) 02:33, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Yes, Fusion form. Oh, im sorry to forget sign my post. Thanks for the remind Aldo! :D Getting excited the final episode of Drive and Ghost appearance. Does Toei release a confirmation name for Mach fusion form? Apexz (talk) 06:30, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Nope, name will be known with a broadcast of episode 46. Shamanisheee (talk) 06:35, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Im sure that this Chaser Mach is both Fusion Form and Final Form because of his overpowered abilities. Deadheat Mach is his Super Form because he can use Deadheat at his 100% due to his nature more of a Signal Bike than a Shift Car and put it at the level of Type Formula. --WIKIMARCO (talk) 02:08, September 13, 2015 (UTC) TV-Asahi website translations are garbage on this show, and they shouldn't be followed for naming conventions. Mo-Eh-Ru is nothing like Moerl. Just because an official page lists something, it doesn't take into account who made the page, or if they have any concept of translation. I understand it's an official thing, but until it's printed in a book somewhere, I say they should be changed from the garish trainwreck of the Asahi website.Thesquidking (talk) 01:28, September 17, 2015 (UTC)TheSquidKing :Unfortunately that's how it goes. TV-Asahi is partnered with Toei and I'm assuming that's where they get their information. All of the Rider stats that were on TV-Asahi's page were used in Super Hero Grand Prix when they showed the contestants and were also used in Gaim when Kurokage Troopers were trying to search for Gaim. :Those two incidents shows that TV-Asahi isn't just a site that tries to shoehorn statistics and other crap like justifying Chaser Mach with descriptions that contradict DeadHeat Mach's transformation, but that it's just official, the end unfortunately. :The Gaim supplementary materials that also showed official spellings: (BRavo vs Blavo, also SH Figuarts says Bravo) also has statistics that matched TV-Asahi's + gave more on things like 1 Arms, Fresh Orange Arms, etc. :If another supplementary material is published that changes the spellings, it'll be noted, but it probably won't replace it officially because it's probably intentional for it to be spelled that way. It's consistent with what the show is doing: English Driver trying to speak Japanese words vs. Japanese Driver saying English words. Ryousha (talk) 01:55, September 17, 2015 (UTC) New Form in the Mach Novel According to this source, in the Mach Saga novel, Mach is going to get a new form, called Super Dead Heat Mach. So, it should probably be added to his forms, once we know what he uses to transform into this new form. Jmcdavid (talk) 01:48, April 9, 2016 (UTC)